


A Very Fairy Secret

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Eclipsa X People [2]
Category: Disney Fairies, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cottagecore, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, my dream fantasy -sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: "Why are you so mean to me?" she kissed her.Eclipsa the water fairy is getting ready for the ball while trying to put up with Vidia the fast flying fairy's pestering.
Relationships: Vidia (Disney Fairies)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eclipsa X People [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835986
Kudos: 10





	A Very Fairy Secret

eclipsa woke up and stumbled out of her leafy bed. She walked to the bathroom and used a large pearl as a mirror to put her hair into pigtails. since she was a water fairy she put on a loose blue leaf dress and headed out for the day. She went to the stream to start work early. "hey misty!" eclipsa called. "hey girly" said silvermist, as she strung dew drops onto the blades of grass by the riverbed. eclipsa knelt down by the stream and helped the fish weave through the rocks. all in a day's work for a water fairy

Every day at pixie hollow was the dream cottage core life. All the fairies in they’re leaf fashions doing magic fairy things. The grass was a thick spring green and the flower petals were soft. The water was so cool and clear it looked like glass. The sky looked endless and the island was home. 

the spring fling was coming up so all the fairies were in a hurry getting things ready for queen clarion. in a few hours they had to meet by the big fairy dust tree to work on their decorations for the big ball

The water fairies were in charge of lighting and cute bubble decorations. eclipsa was particularly dreading this meeting however, because of a certain fast-flying fairy.

silvermist and eclipsa worked at the river until they heard the horn sounding for the meeting. The water fairies flew over to the grassy meeting area. Once they were waiting for queen Clarion to arrive, Vidia flew over, creating such a breeze that dirt specs flew into eclipsa’s face. "ugh" she said in disgust, giving vidia the evil eye, but when vidia returned the look eclipsa blushed and looked at the ground

"she's so annoying" eclipsa complained to silvermist. "forget about her" said silvermist elbowing eclipsa playfully. silvermist was so pretty and cool, eclipsa wished she could be like her. She had long hair and good fashion sense.

once queen clarion divided the tasks, eclipsa and some tinker fairies set to work on the bubble machine. eclipsa didn't have a date but she was hot and had fire fits so who cares. that was when vidia flew over to pester eclipsa

she ruffled eclipse hair and squatted down next to her. "ugh" eclipsa said and swatted her hand away blushing. vidia caught her hand and smirked as eclipsa made a small noise of shock at vidias boldness. " what are your plans for the ball? '' vidia asked, still holding onto eclipsa’s hand

"none of your business" said eclipsa, embarrassed. "ooh, so do you have a date or not?" vidia asked her. "why do you care?" eclipsa asked. "

"nevermind" vidia said. her voice was so deep, she always sounded so confident. sometimes eclipsa forgot it was vidia talking to her

that night eclipsa sat on the roof of her acorn cottage waiting for the light fairies to send out the fireflies. she sighed, letting her hair out of her pigtails and lying back, looking at the vast night sky. she felt the cool air flutter in her chest.

she heard a zooming noise of fast flying fairies in the distance. vidia and her coworkers probably, making last minute preparations for the ball tomorrow. That's when she heard a voice call out, "M, is that you?". eclipsa recognized vidia's voice immediately. "vidia?" eclipsa asked, surprised

vidia flew up to her and landed on the roof of the small cottage. "what're u doing up here?" vidia asked. "oh haha just watching the night sky i guess. it's relaxing" said eclipsa as she sat up and stretched a little.

"what?" vidia asked "can't sleep?" eclipsa rolled her eyes "what are you even doing here, you hate me" eclipsa said, annoyed. "oh, that's what you think of me?" asked vidia, "yeah what's your issue?" eclipsa asked, growing more irritated. she didn't mind though, not when it was vidia.  
"maybe it's you' said vidia, looking at eclipsa with disgust. "shut up" said eclipsa. vidia leaned closer, taking eclipsa by surprise. vidia lifted eclipsas chin with a finger, looking her in the eyes. "what can you do?" vidia asked, smirking. "you're a water fairy, you’re helpless against me right now" she moved her hand to eclipsas hair pulling her roughly. that's when eclipsa let out a moan-like gasp. "what?" said vidia "are you enjoying this or something? oh my god!"  
eclipsa pushed vidia off and rolled on top of her, gripping her hands "why are you so mean to me?" she demanded. vidia leaned up and kissed her

eclipsa was startled at first but she quickly kissed back, moving a hand to cup vidias chin. vidia pulled away and sat up, smiling softly. "If I didn't make it obvious already, I like you." vidia said, stroking eclipsa's face. "i've just been trying to get your attention"

eclipsa blushed deeply and kissed her again, "well it worked" vidia smiled, "lets go inside then"  
the two fairies went inside and made out and cuddled in eclipsas cottage. the next morning they went to the ball and eclipsa wore her hair down with dew drops speckled through it and a blue leafy gown with spider thread as a shiny overlay. she didn't stand out but she had the best outfit there.

vidia lead them in a waltz and they lived happily ever after and sometimes had kinky lesbian sex where vidia was a dom the end xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my dream since I was but four years old.


End file.
